Generally, a wafer goes through multiple processing processes, and in an operation of each of the processes, defects such as contamination, cracks and scratches may be generated.
Since the defects generated on a surface of the wafer may have a bad influence such as defect generation in a device process and reduction in yield, various wafer inspections are performed during a wafer manufacturing process.
In a related art, wafer defects were inspected visually. However, since the visual inspection has lower reliability and wafer defects may be additionally generated, the wafer defects are automatically inspected by a separate device.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0042340, there is disclosed a device for inspecting a rear surface of a semiconductor wafer, in which a center portion thereof is opened and a ring-shaped stage for supporting an edge surface of the rear surface of the semiconductor wafer is included.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0012404, there is disclosed a wafer support used in a device for inspecting a backside of a wafer, including a stage pin which protrudes on a wafer stage to support an edge portion of a wafer.
However, in such a device for measuring wafer defects according to the prior art, since a side surface or a lower surface of the wafer is supported, contamination may occur at the side surface or the lower surface of the wafer, and a measurement error may be generated in a process of inspecting the wafer defects.